King of the Zombie Fist
by DougieM
Summary: Bryan goes crazy and starts biting other tournament participants, either killing them or turning them into zombies. Hwoarang, Baek, Lars, Leo, Lili, Asuka, Alisa, Jin, Steve, Nina, Dragunov, Christie and Eddy try to escape. Some OOCness, rated T to be safe because of some violence, also some people will die, it's a zombie story, it's supposed to be humorous.
1. Bryan goes crazy

Chapter 1. Bryan goes crazy.

Reanimated corpse Bryan Fury has kept various urges under control for the past two to three years, the main urge being a want for human brains. Unfortunately for the other participants of the sixth King of the Iron Fist tournament he can no longer keep himself under control.

Soon after the participants arrived at their hotel, they spoke and met the newbie participants and greeted old friends. They had barely got to their rooms when a loud scream emanated from the main foyer. Many participants ran to see Bryan biting Anna Williams, her face pale as a sheet. Bryan having heard a noise, looked up the stairs at the horrified group watching him and dropped Anna who feebly stirred on the floor, soon she would be either dead or a zombie too. The rest of the participants ran as Bryan started up the stairs.

A group ran into a nearby bedroom, Hwoarang pulled Jin through the doorway and shut the door but not before they saw Bryan grab and bite Xiaoyu, nearly taking her head off in the process.

"Hwoarang!" Baek automatically greeted his student.

"Master, are you alright?" Hwoarang asked whilst Jin leaned against a nearby wall.

"Shush." Lars whispered, from next to the door, his ear pressed against it. A few minutes later he stood up straight and looked round at Hwoarang, Baek, Leo, Jin, Steve, Nina, Alisa, Asuka, Lili and Eddy with his arm around an upset Christie, Lars continued "I think he's gone now, we need to block this door, with whatever we can, and find a way out of the building that doesn't involve running into him."

"Really? What else does Mr Military Guy think?" Nina asked. "Does everyone here think this is a good plan?"

"I don't see anyone else with a plan and unless you want to end up like your sister out there maybe we should listen to the only guy that's come out with anything that remotely resembles a way in which we might survive." Eddy pointed out.

"If Anna's dead it's no more than what she deserves, if she isn't she might as well be." Nina said.

"Wait." Steve said, getting involved "I have an aunt?" he asked, looking confused.

"Maybe not anymore and you really didn't know?" Hwoarang said.

Steve gestured to Nina "Well I only met my mum once when I stopped Lei from arresting her for trying to murder me."

"That's not right." Jin told him.

"Look who's talking." Lili murmured.

"Hey!" Asuka spat out, doing a rude hand gesture in Lili's direction.

"Are we not going to mention the fact that Xiao may be dead too?" Jin asked.

"What, missing your adoring fangirl?" Hwoarang teased.

"Hwoarang! Be nice." Baek ordered before switching his attention to Lars who was still next to the door looking like he had no idea what he got himself into, "Lars is it? Maybe we could put that bed on its end and put it against the door. We do need to block it." Lars, Baek, Hwoarang and Leo moved the bed in question in front of the door to prevent Bryan from coming in that way. More screaming could be hearing from somewhere in the building.

"What if that person needs our help?" Alisa asked, looking worried.

"By now they're either dead, or becoming a zombie we can't do much to help them now." Leo told her.

"Don't say the z word!" Christie implored, tears escaping down her cheeks, Eddy hugged her tight.

"Leo, are you a dude or a chick?" Asuka asked.

"What? I'm quite clearly a…" Leo began to respond before getting cut off.

"I'd say girl." Steve admitted whilst Hwoarang said "Obviously boy."

"Does it really matter? We should keep our voices down so they don't know we're here and try to think of a way out of here." Lili told the group.


	2. Escape attempt

Chapter 2. Escape attempt.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." Lili said standing on the second floor windowsill, looking extremely scared.

"Come on, Lili, jump already." Lars said, Hwoarang, Leo, Baek, Steve, Jin, Nina, Asuka and Alisa standing a few feet behind him, keeping lookout.

"I will assist." Alisa stated, before her wings came out of her back, Alisa flew up to the windowsill grabbed Lili and flew back down and placed her on the grassy lawn.

Christie and Eddy appeared in the window. Eddy jumped down first, shortly followed by Christie who slipped when she dropped and sprained her ankle. She swore under her breath, Eddy helped her up and started carrying her. The group started walking towards the edge of the hotel grounds but heard some noise behind them. They turned to see Dragunov and Lei being chased by Bryan, Bob, Bruce and Julia, the latter three also appeared to be zombies and despite this retained their speed from their human lives. Julia jumped Lei and started feasting on him. The others started running but Bryan and Bruce easily took out Eddy, who had been slowed by Christie's weight and Christie and they soon vanished from view, because Dragunov was out running him Bob switched his attention to a different target alias and managed to grab her arm before Lars pushed him off and was punished by a bite to the neck but Bob did let go of Alisa. Alisa, Lili, Dragunov, Hwoarang, Nina, Steve, Baek, Asuka, Jin and Leo continued to run whilst the zombies feasted on their new meals.

"Wait. Garage. We need to get away faster." Steve said, pointing to it. They ran inside hoping no more zombies noticed them.

"There's ten of us now, most of these won't do." Nina said.

"My limo, it's big enough for all of us. I can't drive, Sebastian normally does." Lili said. "It's right here." She continued, running partway down the room to a long white limousine.

"Fifty points to Little Miss Rich Girl." Asuka murmured. She said, louder "Does anyone think they can drive it and get us out of here in one piece?" To which everyone other than Asuka, Lili and Alisa raised their hands. Asuka pointed to Hwoarang then Jin, and said "Don't trust you or you behind a steering wheel."

"Have you been bitten?" Alisa asked Dragunov. He promptly shook his head; she let her chainsaws come out of her arms, and threatened "You do not want to lie to me right now." He shook his head again, still not speaking. She told him "You can drive."

Dragunov slipped into the driver's seat, whilst everyone else piled into the back.

"Look, you better make this fast." Hwoarang said to Dragunov.

The limo pulled out of the garage and turned down the driveway, zombie Anna pushed open the front door and started running towards the limo as it sped out onto the street.

"My sister never knew when it's good it give up." Nina said.

It was multiple hours and many more miles later when they finally stopped.

Unfortunately for them this isn't the end of the story.


	3. A makeshift plan

Chapter 3. A makeshift plan.

"Does anyone know where we are? Because that might be really useful information right about now." Hwoarang said when they stopped in a city and piled out of Lili's limo.

"Chichibu, Saitama Prefecture around sixty miles from the city of Tokyo." Alisa automatically replied.

"Any hotels we can stay the night?" Jin asked.

"There is one down the street." She said, pointing in its direction.

"You're a robot, aren't you?" Steve said.

"I am human." Alisa insisted, looking upset at the thought that she may not be.

"I'm not the biggest fan of robots but I think you're one too." Leo said, pointing to Alisa, "With the rocket wings and chainsaws and whatever other equipment you have."

"Let's check if this hotel Alisa mentioned has rooms for us." Baek told them.

"What about my limo?" Lili moaned.

"Really? You're worried about your car? We all nearly became zombies or died today. Heck my cousin's girlfriend got her head ripped off, Miss Master Assassin over there had her sister become a zombie, robot chick's boyfriend is probably one of them or dead too along with those two who look like they dance when they move and I'm guessing your butler has gone the same way. But no, let's not think about that, let's worry about which parking lot we're going to put your nice shiny limo in, whilst we figure out what to do now we're temporarily out of harm's way, it's not like your rich daddy who hired you your own butler can't afford to buy you a new car anyway." Asuka ranted, looking as if she'd be more than willing to punch Lili in the face.

"We might need it if they catch up with us again." Lili snapped, "You really think they got Sebastian?" she asked, looking worried at the thought.

"With the way things looked there, he's probably one of them or dead, kid. Get over it." Nina said, rather coldly.

"Xiao wasn't my girlfriend." Jin murmured.

"Was so." Hwoarang muttered.

A few minutes later in the foyer of the new hotel,

"There are only four rooms left, we're going to have to share, or find somewhere else." Jin explained to the group after talking to the person behind the desk.

"We can share; it's just for one night. Tomorrow we'll go to the authorities, see what they will do." Baek said.

"Master, our story is about zombies, it's a little farfetched. They'll think we're insane."

"Hwoarang we will try to talk to them in order to keep whatever it is contained. If this thing gets into the rest of the world, who knows what havoc will be caused. We've had a long day we need to let it sink in and we need rest." Baek informed his student.

"Isn't the mute kind of not able to back the rest of us up?" Lili asked, pointing to Dragunov.

""Will he write stuff down? Has anyone tried that with him?" Steve said, Dragunov pointedly ignored them both and stared straight ahead. The other's murmured things along the lines of 'no' and 'I haven't tried'.

"As much as I'm not a fan of the Mishima Zaibatsu, having its head as well as a famous boxing champion may give us some credit." Leo pointed out.

"Two of us are schoolgirls. We also have a master assassin, who tried to kill said boxer, a guy that narrowly avoided getting court martialled for deserting the Korean military, a guy that accidentally killed his own dad," Baek ignored this statement. "a robot chick and again, the mute Russian Spetsnaz." Asuka said.

"How do you know he's Russian special operatives? He doesn't talk." Nina asked.

"I heard that ninja guy talking about it, not the one with the samurai swords the other one with the scar on his face. Don't you normally know this sort of thing?" Asuka replied running a hand through her short, spiky hair.

"Look, I only research other participants if I need to for a job or if they're a potential threat. Enough talk, I, for one, need rest, brat." Nina said, looking down her nose at Asuka.


	4. Not believed

Chapter 4. Not believed.

The following morning Asuka, Lili, Alisa, Steve, Jin, Hwoarang, Baek, Leo, Nina and Dragunov found the nearest police station.

"They need to interview us, as witnesses, before they send anyone to make sure they get the full story." Alisa said to the group who were mostly sitting on chairs in the police station near the front desk with a few people standing.

"Did you explain that this one doesn't talk?" Steve asked, gesturing to Dragunov who was sitting next to him staring at the opposite wall, no emotion showing on his face. "Wait. Are you humming?" Steve asked Dragunov who, though clearly humming quietly paid no obvious attention to Steve's question and continued in his observation of the wall opposite him.

"He was doing it last night too." Jin said.

"Yes. I explained about Mr Dragunov. They will try to get him to write things down." Alisa told them.

"What's his given name? That ninja referred to him as Dragunov as well." Asuka wondered out loud.

"According to the information I have come across his full name is Sergei Dragunov, he is a native of Russia and is a commanding officer of a Special Operatives or Spetsnaz group of the Russian military, is twenty-six years old and uses military sambo as his fighting style, he also holds the nickname 'The White Angel of Death' for his prowess on the battlefield. The only information I found on that traditional ninjutsu practioneer is the codename Raven, Raven appears to be able to use optical camouflage technology." Alisa said.

"You're definitely a robot." Asuka told Alisa.

"I am human." Alisa insisted. "Hopefully they'll interview us soon; I want them to make sure Lars is alright."

"Alisa? He's probably dead or zombified." Hwoarang said. "Just be glad we've not gone the same way. Wait, can robots become zombies? Or would you simply short circuit?"

"Seriously? That's what you want to know?" Leo asked. "Well if that Jack bot got bit, we'll soon find out if they can."

"Oh no!" Lili half-shouted. "Look, look at my dress!" Everyone, even Dragunov, stared. Lili held out the side of her white Victorian-style dress which was ripped nearly all the way to her waist, and had dirt on it.

"Poor little you. You can get a new dress anytime." Nina half-spat out.

"But this one's my favourite." Lili complained, still holding onto her dress.

A little over an hour later the fighters regrouped just outside the station entrance.

"They didn't believe me." Jin pointed out.

"Same here Kazama." Hwoarang said.

"So that was a whole big waste of time then." Asuka told them. "If they didn't believe us they aren't going to do anything."

"So what do we do now?" Lili asked.

"We have to try and stop it ourselves." Steve said.

"We could die!" Lili told him sounding scared.

"So could everyone else if any spread isn't prevented." Baek said, clearly thinking hard. "We have no choice."

"We do." Lili insisted.

"Many people will die if we just do nothing." Alisa explained. "We have to go back there."


	5. We're Back

Chapter 5. We're back.

"This is so cool." Hwoarang said, admiring a pistol Nina had handed him, she was holding her favourite rifle, Dragunov was holding a handgun as well and the rest were standing around holding an assortment of potential weapons that included a baseball bat, a crowbar, a large umbrella, a cricket bat and a sledge hammer and a tire iron. They were a few metres down the road from their old hotel, just out of sight.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lili asked looking at the large black umbrella she had been handed.

"Hell yeah! Let's smash some zombies' heads in." Asuka said admiring her large cricket bat.

"Nina, you're going to have to cover our entrance with that." Baek said gesturing to her rifle with his tire iron.

"Let's go." Alisa said, checking the condition of her chainsaws.

"If she's not a robot I don't know what is." Leo whispered to Steve as the group hunched over and followed Nina's lead past the small brick wall that was round the premises to the main gate. Nina knelt behind the wall and looked over, her rifle at the ready. The others heard a shot and peeked up to see Kazuya laying on the grass a bullet wound in his head.

"He was a bad father anyway." Jin quietly commented. They heard another shot and peeked to see Paul a little further away, also dead. On Nina's signal the others ran down the driveway to the main entrance, she followed soon after keeping an eye out with her gun. As soon as they opened the door zombie Anna greeted them by biting Lili who had been careless enough not to check for movement before opening the door. Steve thought fast and repeatedly whacked his aunt round the head with his cricket bat to make sure she was dead and wouldn't bite anymore of them, he, Hwoarang, Asuka, Leo, Jin, Alisa and Baek went inside looking out for anymore zombies. Lili was lying on the floor trying to staunch the bleeding from the wound on her arm; she looked up and pleaded to have help. Dragunov walked up to her and shot her in the fore head killing her instantly.

"She was going to turn, he had to do it." Nina explained in a low voice when she and Dragunov entered, Nina immediately turned and covered them from the rear. Footsteps could be heard approaching, a group of zombies that included Law, Wang, Ganryu, Lee, Marduk, Heihachi, Bob, Bryan, Bruce, Julia, Lei, Lars and Feng entered the foyer from a small adjoining corridor and an all-out brawl ensued. Steve, Leo and Asuka teamed up to take out four zombies but Asuka got bit by Feng and had to have her head bashed in and Alisa cut off Julia and Bruce's heads simultaneously but got bit in the chest by Wang, causing her to short circuit and electrocute him, during this her right chainsaw passed through Wang's neck, cutting his head clean off. Jin died attempting to avenge Xiaoyu's death and take out Bryan. Hwoarang refused to leave his master's side and helped him kill Law and Lee. Soon the zombies were dead but with Asuka and Jin's lives having been the price. Tired they heard footsteps from the upstairs balcony and looked up to see Miguel holding a lead pipe.

"Hi." Miguel said in his thick Spanish accent and started walking down the stairs, "Thanks for finishing off the last of them really. The rest either got killed by me or killed by them trying to turn them into zombies. I was just trying to round up the last few when the cavalry, you, turned up. None of you have been bitten have you?"

"No but a couple of our friends did so we had to kill them." Leo explained.

"Have you been bitten?" Hwoarang asked.

"No, you, I'd let you check if you want." Miguel offered.

"Man, I don't think so." Hwoarang promptly replied.

"Where did you get off to?" Miguel asked now standing next to the rest of the survivors

"Well, we attempted to escape and inform the authorities who didn't believe us and decided to come back and kill any zombies we found because it seemed like the right thing to do." Steve replied, sounding like he knew exactly how stupid the entire story sounded.

"How are we going to explain a bunch of dead bodies?" Leo asked. No one seemed to have a good response to that question and soon an anonymous tip off was left for the police, the eight survivors were never seen in the area again and the police were left confounded by the state of the place and concluded that all the bodies were the work of a raving lunatic.


End file.
